


Prince

by bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cock Piercing, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Genital Piercing, Implied Vers, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Riding, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, spoilers in next tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: Dean keeps limping, and Cas is starting to get concerned
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so. i have no idea why i made this. my wisdom teeth are kicking me in the ASS and the pain is making me loopy. i have something different coming up next if i ever finish it, so enjoy :)  
> also, as usual, thank you leangreencastielmachine for being my awesome beta ilysm  
> • it’s leangreencastielmachine here! As always it’s literally NO problem. This has to be the best thing that bestGuesses has let me beta. I hope y’all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed betaing and taking notes on it. Have fun!

Dean just got back from a hunt.

He had the usual wear and tear, nothing unfamiliar. He also had this nagging limp, which was unusual. He staggered down the stairs and sat awkwardly at the table, and Cas was confused.

“Do you need me to heal you?”

“I’m fine,” Dean said with his signature grin, and Cas took his word for it.

The next morning, Dean was still limping.

  
Cas’ confusion was a little more amplified, as was his worry. He assumed Dean had probably pulled a muscle or got home from a “bar fight” (Cas was beginning to suspect that he wasn’t getting into as many bar fights as he claimed he did) and would be fine by the next day. Still, Cas approached him again.

“Dean, did you break your leg?”

“Huh? No, why?”

“You’ve been walking funny.”

Dean went red. “Twisted my ankle,” he said before rushing off. Cas, once again, decided not to push it, but  _ god _ was he curious.

Nobody limps for a week straight unless something is up.

Cas keeps pushing it and Dean insists it’s his ankle. Every time Cas insists on healing it, he changes the topic or scurries off with his metaphorical tail between his legs, and Cas can’t quite understand  _ why _ .

He checked Dean’s ankles while he slept.

It was, quite frankly, one of the more strange things he’d done, but it proved something.

It was not Dean’s ankle.

Among closer inspection of Dean’s ankles and all the way up to his thighs, he discovered that Dean was just fine. Sure, his knees were scuffed but that was nothing out of the ordinary for him. He often came home from solo hunts with various bruises and scrapes, and Sam always gave him a look that Cas never quite understood.   
  
Castiel, however, was not innocent.

  
He had a feeling he knew why Dean was limping, but he didn’t want to investigate that much. Still, they had a hunt upcoming and Dean couldn’t have a sex limp while a monster was trying to rip his throat out; it was just a bad idea.

  
Cas approached him, taking a deep breath.

“Dean, you have an issue.”

“What?”

He sighed, “I normally wouldn’t comment on your sex life, b -”

“ _ What? _ ”

“We have a hunt and you need to lay off of the anal, Dean. You can’t keep limping like this.”

Dean blinked. Cas waited for his response. Dean opened his mouth to speak before getting a blank look, flipping around and heading off to his room.

Cas just hoped he got his point across.

***   
  


He was still limping.

Cas was concerned.

He’d solved the issue, he realized it was a sex thing and Dean’s lack of an answer was confirmation enough. Still, they were driving out to Wyoming and they really,  _ really _ needed his legs to be fully functional. And no matter how much Cas insisted on healing him, Dean declined.

He was about to just tie him down and heal him to get it over with, but Dean was insistent and stubborn and Castiel just didn’t possess the energy, nor the mental capacity, to handle him. If Dean wanted to get screwed so hard and so often that he could not stop limping, then that was his issue. Cas just needed to back off, not intrude on his personal bubble-

And make the jealousy pipe down, before anything.

Because every time he saw Dean let out a little noise from a step taken too awkwardly, or when he’d shuffle in his seat, Cas couldn’t help but wish that  _ he _ was the cause, and if that wasn’t some convoluted thought process, he didn’t know what was. 

Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, he had seen the first fish crawl out of the ocean, and yet one man left him so damn confused and (strangely) turned on that it was driving him wild.

Who the hell got a boner from watching someone  _ limp? _

Cas, apparently.

He sat in the back seat, drowning in his shame. Mostly in himself, partially in Dean. He wasn’t big on emotions, but he knew he’d be pretty mortified if one of his siblings knew about his sexual habits. Not like he had any, but still. Other than Sam’s occasional disgusted looks, he didn’t react much. It was a normal habit, apparently, and it was driving Cas up a wall.

  
They investigated the affected families.

Dean limped.

They went into the mortuary.

Dean limped.

They went back to their motel for the night.

Dean.

Limped.

Cas and Dean opted to share a hotel room, it wasn’t like Cas slept but he still liked to hang out on the vibrating beds. Dean would always say he was a child. Cas would always grin and ask if he wanted to join. Dean would always begrudgingly hop on the bed and giggle like an idiot by the time the vibrations had stopped, hurriedly putting another coin in the slot and continuing to feed the machine until he was tired or had to piss or whatever he wanted to do that night.

Dean unpacked, Cas hopped on the bed. Cas snatched two quarters from Dean’s wallet, smiling a bit at Dean’s squawk to “GIVE IT BACK, CAS!” Cas, of course, did not give it back. He inserted the coins into the slot and flopped back, shoes and all onto the bed as it vibrated under him. Dean swatted his leg.

“Get your shoes off the bed.”

Cas huffed, toeing them off with an unamused look and kicking them into the air, letting out a little huff when one was flung right into the air and landed flat on his stomach. Dean watched with a grin.

“10 for that. A perfect landing,” he said, making a chef’s kiss motion.

“Dick,” Cas stuck his tongue out at him, tossing his shoe into the wall before loosening his tie, letting it hang loosely over his chest. Dean watched his fingers closely as he adjusted it, clearing his throat when Cas met his eyes.

“Whatcha up to..?” Dean asked.

“I’m getting comfortable,” Cas responded simply, wiggling his toes and watching his socks move. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re stinky.”

“I’m an angel, I don’t make body odor.”

“You’re spiritually stinky.”

“Thank you for your undying wisdom, Dean,” Cas replied dryly. “Are you going to be joining me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean huffed, flopping beside him. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable, his face going red as he tried to flip around a bit.

“Are you… alright?” Cas asked.

“I’m fine, just…” Dean flopped around uselessly before giving up, laying face down on the bed. Cas absolutely did not notice him bucking his hips into the pillow. Or the little pathetic noise he made-

Yep, he needed to evacuate.

Cas quickly sat up, his cheeks pink. Dean looked over, seeming to realize what he was doing and immediately sitting up like something bit him in the ass, a joint cracking at the sudden movement.

  
“Were you just-” Cas began.

“Nope” Dean said, “Nope, not talking. I’m going to bed, g’night,” he said, laying on his side and pulling the comforter over himself. Cas slowly stood, watching with a cocked brow.

“You…”

“No.”

“Dean, you just-”

“Castiel, I swear to fucking god-”

There was a moment of silence.

“Please don’t fuck my father,” Cas attempted. Dean flipped to look at him, seemingly examining him for a few long moments. Cas shuffled under his scrutiny.

“I hate you,” Dean eventually decided, flipping back over. His voice sounded strange since the bed was still vibrating. Cas rolled his eyes.

“You say you swore to fucking god. God is my father. It’s a little strange. ‘I swear to fucking John-”

“Okay!” Dean immediately said, “Okay, point taken. Sorry.”

“You should be,” Cas huffed with a small grin. Dean flipped him off. Cas only grinned wider before remembering the situation at hand, staying upright. Dean sighed.

“It’s complicated.”

“You… you know you can just say you had sex and I’d understand, right? Or you’re… using some sort of toy.”

“Huh?” Dean immediately asked, going bright red. As if on cue, the bed stopped vibrating. 

“Wh- a  _ toy? _ ”

“You just- as soon as the bed started vibrating-”

Dean took a deep breath, scrubbing a hand over his face before sitting up once more.

“I- it’s not me getting screwed or using toys, Cas,” Dean said weakly.

“Then what is it? An injury? A hex?”

“It’s- complicated.”

“Dean, you can’t be limping on a hunt. Just tell me what it is so I can help!”

“I pierced my dick, okay?!”

Cas paused.

Dean paused too.

“You-”

“Prince Albert,” Dean mumbled.

  
Cas blinked, “ _ Why? _ ”

“I… I may have gotten drunk with a girl. Who was a piercer. And we decided-”

“Dean. That’s-”

“Stupid, yes. But it’s too late to go back at this point. I didn’t go through that pain just to take it out.”

“How long ago?”

“Two weeks,” Dean said, “It... six more to heal at most.”

“So-”

“I pierced my dick and I can’t walk straight and you thought I was getting screwed?”

Cas went red. Dean facepalmed.

“It’s- alright, fine. Since I’m admitting all of my juicy secrets right now apparently, most of the time when I am limping is because of… y’know, that. And I- I kinda wanna get another piercing.”

“You want another one?”

“Yes- okay, I- it’s a stupid idea because of how we work so I’m obviously not gonna do it again, but- I dunno, the adrenaline without thinking I was gonna die wasn’t bad.”

“Why didn’t you let me heal it, then?”

“Because- I mean, can you even heal it naturally without somehow destroying it?”

“Dean, I am an angel. I think I can handle healing your penis piercing,” Cas deadpanned.

“Do- do you have to touch it to heal it?”

Cas looked at Dean, genuinely considering the possibility that he was the stupidest man on Earth at that moment.

“Have I  _ ever _ touched a wound to heal it for you?”

“I- you usually touch my foreh- oh.”

“Uh huh.”

“Shut up,” he huffed, “Go ahead.”

Cas nodded, walking over and placing two fingers on his forehead to heal the piercing. Dean made a small noise, shuffling where he sat. Cas stepped back. Dean was pink, still shuffling. Cas looked down.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

“Stop staring!” Dean exclaimed, bright red.

“You got ere-”

“Yes, I got a boner from you healing me,” he hissed. “Now I’m gonna go either bathe myself in ice or shame, and I don’t think you wanna be here for either.”

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at him.

“You are, quite possibly, the most oblivious man I’ve met, and the only reason I’m not doing what I  _ so _ desperately want to do to you right now is that this bed under a black light would make a crime scene jealous.”

“ _ What?” _

“I’ll be in the Impala,” Cas said simply before flipping around and stepping out. Dean watched his retreating figure, sitting still for a while. Cas, meanwhile, was already in the back of the Impala. He was uncomfortable in his slacks but so damn  _ confused _ about whatever the hell had just happened between him and Dean.

He wasn’t expecting the car door to open.

He also wasn’t expecting Dean to clamber in and toss a small bottle of lube and a condom at his chest, but life happened to be full of surprises at that moment.

“What are you d-”

“I’m horny, you’re horny, you just said you wanted us to fuck so  _ please _ , we don’t have to talk about this but I’m gonna lose my damn mind if something doesn’t happen-” he said, closing the car door behind him and cramming them both into the back seat.

“Dean-”

“No, we’re  _ not _ talking about this. So give me whatever dirty talk you want,” he shoved his flannel off of himself, tossing it against the window behind him. “Whatever deep fantasy you may or may not have had including me, tell me. I do not  _ care _ .”

“This is a bad idea,” Cas stated.

“An astronomically terrible one,” Dean agreed, pulling his undershirt off. “Now, c’mon, I’m topless and you’re still in... god knows how many layers.”

“This is a horrible idea,” Cas repeated. Dean looked up from where he was unbuttoning his jeans and Cas gave in, kicking his shoes off and shrugging his trench down his arms and into a pile on the seat behind him. The car creaked in complaint as they both undressed as fast as they could. Cas gave up with his pants around his ankles and his tie loose and on his bare chest. Dean gawked for a moment.

“That’s hot,” he commented intelligently.

“You’d be hotter with your clothes on the floor,” Cas said, snapping the elastic waistband of Dean’s boxers against his hip.

“Touché,” Dean said, leaning in a little before latching onto Cas’ neck, sucking and nipping. Cas let out a small groan, canting his hips up for some friction and letting out a groan when he felt Dean move himself so they were grinding against each other. Cas tilted his head back, his jaw going slack.

“Fuck-” Cas choked out, “God- I wanna- wanna watch you come apart under me. Watch you moan my name-” he breathed.

“Please-” Dean whined into the side of his neck.

“But…” Cas said, trailing a hand down Dean’s pec, squeezing his nipple before traveling down his stomach and digging his fingers under Dean’s boxers, wrapping a hand around his cock. Dean gave out a satisfying moan at the contact, bucking his hips into Cas’ hand as he ran his thumb over the ring. Dean gasped sharply, letting out a choked noise as he pressed further into Cas’ neck.

“But?” he asked shakily.

“You’re distracting,” Cas responded, “but, I’d also like to utilize that new piercing, if you’re amenable to that.”

“Holy shit,” Dean shuddered, hardly noticing as Cas pulled his boxers down his thighs.

“Is that a yes?” Cas hummed, letting out a small noise when he saw the ring. It went through his urethra and out right under the bottom of the head, and Dean’s knees almost gave out when he lightly tugged on it, “Lay on your back,” Cas said roughly.

  
Dean hit his head against the roof of the car.

It was not the sexiest move he could’ve made at that moment, but he still ended up on his back with a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

“Are you… okay?” Cas asked with mild concern.

“Yes, hurry up before I’m not,” Dean said. Cas shrugged, settling between his legs before leaning down, licking up the bottom of his cock. Dean momentarily forgot about the pain in his skull, hissing through his teeth. Cas bit on the ball sealing the ring, humming softly. Dean’s eyes widened as he felt the vibration throughout his entire cock, letting out an embarrassing whimper.

“Cas- oh my god-”

  
Cas grinned in satisfaction before taking the entire head into his mouth, feeling the ring against the roof of it. He licked right where the ring pierced his skin, listening closely to the noises Dean made. When he took more of his cock into his mouth, Dean immediately curled his hands tightly into Cas’ hair, guiding him lower. Dean fucked into Cas’ mouth, cutting off his breathing for a moment. Cas had a natural moment of panic before remembering that he didn’t need to breathe, nor did he have a gag reflex and with that thought, took all of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“Holy shit- that’s-  _ God _ \- that’s good-”

Cas pulled off with a pop and looked at Dean with a withering stare. “Dean, the least sexy thing you could possibly be doing right now is saying my father’s name.”

“It’s instinct!” Dean said.

“Oh,  _ John _ ,” Cas mock moaned. Dean grimaced.

“I can’t stand you.”

“And yet you’re still hard,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s cock and stroking it. Dean bit his lip, his toes curling as Cas jerked him right to the edge. Right when Dean was about to climax, Cas pulled his hand off and looked at the condom.

“Why did you bring this?”

“I- I mean, protection?”

“I’m an angel. I physically cannot get an STD and I know you’re clean because I literally  _ just _ healed you 10 minutes ago.”

“Easy cleanup?” Dean attempted.

“Well, this time I’m going to be bottoming, so that’s not your concern,” he said. “Do you want to prep me or watch?”

“That’s- fuck,” Dean breathed, “That’s hot.”

“Choose.”

“Cas, you just sucked my soul out of my dick, my brain’s working at half power,” Dean said. “And I’ll prep you.”

“Good,” Cas said, grabbing his hand. He spurted some lube onto 3 of his fingers before settling over his lap, his thighs tensing as he held himself up, “Go crazy.”

Dean nodded, tracing his middle finger behind Cas’ balls and over his perineum. Other than a minute tremble of his thighs, Cas didn’t react. Dean pressed his index finger against his rim, circling and applying varying amounts of pressure before finally pushing in past the ring of muscle. Cas’ brow furrowed for a moment as Dean sunk his finger in till the knuckle.

“You good?” Dean asked.

“It doesn’t hurt, but it’s not exactly... comfortable.”

“I understand,” Dean said softly. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Cas nodded, experimentally rocking back on his fingers and grimacing a bit. Dean used his free hand to gently rub Cas’ thigh, feeling the muscle and being dimly reminded of his aching cock. That could wait, at that moment, he was busy fingering Cas in a motel parking lot.

  
“Okay, I’m good,” Cas said hoarsely, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Cas said, sitting back harder onto his finger for emphasis. Dean nodded, slipping his middle finger in alongside the first. Cas adjusted quicker that time, rocking back onto him quicker and letting out a few hitched breaths.

“Dean- add the third one and I’ll be good,” Cas breathed. Dean nodded, doing as he was instructed. Cas’ rim was slick enough with lube that the slide was effortless, Dean twisting his fingers easily to make sure that the angel was stretched enough. He brushed the pad of his index finger against Cas’ prostate, watching as his entire body jerked and his legs flexed as he attempted to keep himself upright.   
  


“You good?” Dean asked again, this time with a half smirk on his face. 

“Very,” Cas answered with red cheeks. “You can take your fingers out now. Let me feel you for real.”

“You don’t have to say that twice,” Dean grinned, pulling his fingers out and wiping them against Cas’ underwear. Cas scowled at him but refrained from commenting.

“Are you ready?”

“Absolutely,” Cas replied simply before bracing a hand on the back of the seat for support and slowly lowering himself. When Cas finally felt the ring against his rim, he adjusted himself before sinking down.

“Fuck-” Dean threw his head back, breathing hard as Cas sunk down further. Cas’ brows were furrowed again in concentration as he bottomed out, his chest heaving.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked.

“Way,  _ way _ better than alright. How’s the ring feel?”

“Interesting,” Cas said, experimentally sitting up further before dropping himself down, letting out a breath. “It’s a good interesting, though.”   
  


“Good,” Dean repeated, trying his damndest not to just drag Cas down and fuck him. He had a feeling Cas would be in control of the situation anyway, but he was also an impatient bastard and the new sensations were driving him  _ wild _ . Cas took his sweet time, and Dean was about to scream when Cas slowly lifted himself up only to drop back down. Dean let out a sharp breath, his jaw going slack as Cas set up a steady pattern.

“Fuck- keep doing that-” Dean panted, thrusting up to meet him halfway. Cas let out a small noise from the back of his throat, repositioning himself before coming down just a little harder, a little faster-

“Dean-” Cas breathed. He could feel the piercing dragging against him, the unfamiliar sensation only egging him on. Dean was gripping his thighs, clawing into the muscle, but Cas sure as hell didn’t care.

“Move- this’ll be better if you can get your prostate.”

“You sure?” Cas asked.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said. Cas nodded, trying a few different angles that were more awkward than anything. His cock was hard, red and leaking right against his navel. He was sweaty, his hair messy and sticking up in every direction. When their eyes met, it took everything in Dean’s power not to pull him down for a kiss. When Cas sat back down that time, he arched his back and held tighter onto the leather of the seat, letting out a moan. Dean gave him a lopsided grin, biting his lip so he could last.

“Find it?” Dean asked, breathing hard.

“Definitely,” Cas responded, using the angle to his advantage and bouncing faster than before. Dean gave a desperate cry, panting harder than before as he tried desperately to thrust up. The subtle tug of the piercing was just about enough to drive him over the edge, and he just hung on desperately.

“Cas- please- cum for me, I can’t last much longer-”   
  


“I will,” Cas breathed, “Just- a little-”

Yeah, Dean couldn’t resist the urge.

He dragged Cas down for a kiss, smiling a bit to himself as he felt Cas tense up before he felt warmth splatter over his chest. Dean used the little bit of space he had to fuck Cas through his orgasm, tensing up and shutting his eyes tightly.   
  


“Cas-” Dean moaned against his lips before finally cumming, going limp afterward. Cas pulled off of him, grabbing Dean’s flannel and using it to clean them up. Dean groaned.

“C’mon, really dude?”

“Payback for my underwear,” Cas said simply.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I can’t be  _ that _ much of an asshole if I just made you orgasm, Dean.”

  
“Yes you can,” Dean hummed petulantly. Cas flicked the tip of his nose and Dean flipped him off. When they were clean enough, they slowly got dressed. They were very,  _ very _ uncomfortably crammed into the Impala, and Dean was aching in places he didn’t even realize he could be aching in. When they were somewhat decent, they slowly crawled out of the car. A few people stared at them with wide eyes.

Dean winked.

Said spectators very quickly looked away.

Cas dragged Dean back inside by the wrist, locking the door behind them before going to get changed.

“Lay with me. Please,” Dean requested.

“What?”

“Like- c’mon, man. I get clingy after sex, please? Just- get comfy, it’ll be nice for you too.”

Cas rolled his eyes but still undressed, changing into a pair of Dean’s underwear. Dean stripped too, flopping onto the bed. Cas laid beside him, draping an arm lazily over his waist.

“So- we’re not talking about that,” Dean said.

“We’re talking about it right now.”

“No we’re not,” Dean said, “Cas, it’s- I get that you don’t want anything serious-”

“Where did you get that assumption from?” he asked.

“I- you’ve never… seemed interested.”

Cas gaped.

Dean blinked.

“I- I literally told you I loved you to your face.”

“You were dying.”

“Exactly! I want something serious but I’ve never pursued it because I thought that  _ you _ weren’t interested!” Cas exclaimed.

“Oh,” Dean said weakly.

“Yeah.”

“So- do you wanna?”

“I’d like to be in a relationship with you.”

“Wow, straightforward, huh?”

Cas scowled.

“Sorry,” Dean huffed, “I’d... I wanna date you too. If that’s good with you.”

“It’s very good with me,” Cas smiled softly.

“Awesome,” Dean said, leaning in to kiss him gently, “Thanks, Cas.”

“Always, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed this at all, a comment or kudos is *chefs kiss*. i know i made this when i was loopy as hell but i figured we could all use something a little more lighthearted.  
> if you wanna yell at me, my twitter is right [here!](https://twitter.com/keepme_guessing)  
> follow my wonderful beta right [here!](https://twitter.com/deansnovakk)  
> *** DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ARE GOING TO GET A PIERCING, DO NOT GET IT WHILE YOU ARE INTOXICATED IN ANY WAY! GET IT DONE AT A STUDIO AND DO YOUR RESEARCH


End file.
